legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
ISD Ravisher
The Ravisher is the fleet flagship under the command of Admiral Delak Krennel and one of the first produced Class II Destroyers. The vessel served as the most recognisable command ship of the Whyren Fleet, initially a CorSec Defence Fleet that was adapted to become an Imperial Defence Fleet following the reformation of Corellia. The vessel has since become a mainstay in Corellian Space and has also participated in the attack on the Bel Iblis Fleet and blockade of Tatooine. Specifications The Ravisher was one of the very first Imperial-II Class Destroyers, the vessel having been designed by Imperial-Engineer, Lira Wessex. Measuring in length at a gargantuan 1,600 meters the Imperial-II were among the biggest of the Star Destroyer Class Ships, and it's domineering triangular shape made it an impressive sight to behold. Upon it's completion, the Ravisher had among the most batteries mounted to an Imperial capital ship of it's class, numbering only fewer than the Death Star. It numbered an assortment of weapons, including the increase of Ion Cannons from the previous variant of it's class. However with this armament saw a descale of the amount of TIE Squadron's the vessel was able to house (One Starfighter squadron) and thus it constantly requires accompanying vessels yet proves to be a great type vessel for defence fleets, though its hangars could fill with support craft and other type ships. It also housed an impressive array of ground forces, including AT-ATs and AT-STs as well as a prefabricated Garrison base. With a crew of over thirty-seven thousand, it could also take on an army massing of near ten thousand. The Ravisher was powered by seven engines each astonishingly powerful. Initially considered for Vader's Death Squadron, the ship was re-modified for Defence Fleet use and assigned to Corellia upon the realisation of the Imperial indoctrination of the Core Planet. History Promising Start (0BBY - 4ABY) Designed by Lira Wessex, manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards the Ravisher was built around 0BBY in the shipyards that surrounded Kuat as part of the second wave of vessels sanctioned by the Emperor. Initially the vessel was signalled to be part of a grander attack fleeet under the command of Sith Lord, Darth Vader, however following the succession of Diktat Gallamby on Corellia, the reformation of the Corellian Security Force, as a show of united strength, the Ravisher was assigned to Corellia under the command of the re-envisioned Whyren Fleet. It was not long after being assigned to Corellia that the vessel would see it's first kill. Having been informed of a gathering of probable Terrorists near Aleen, the ship would lead an Imperial attack. Dropping out of hyperspace, Kitani would oversee from the bridge of the Ravisher, the decimation of an Alliance Fleet under the control of Garm Bel Iblis'. The battle cemented the Imperial hold on Corellia, destroying many frigates and taking numerous captives including Taei Wynonyms. Suppressing Will (4ABY - Present Day) Following it's impressive start, in the coming years the vessel had continued to dominate the Corellian Sector. When the Empire heard of possible insurgents on the planet, the Ravisher spearheaded the blockade of the core world. Few vessels manage to escape, though counted among them were unidentified Corellian YT-1300 Freighters that have yet remained untraced. During the Imperial Blockade of Tatooine, the Ravisher would suppress the Hutt Fleet and enable the complete lock-down of the desert world aiding the ground movements of the 520th Stormtrooper Company, as well as providing assistance for trooper deployment to the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon under the command of Lieutenant Sava Stary. The subsequent aid lead to the arrests of crime-lords Jabba the Hutt and Lady Valarian. Characteristics Several differences existed between the Imperial I and Imperial II, including the replacement of the tractor beam targeting array between the command tower's sensor globes with a communications tower, as well as the removal of point defense weaponry. The most important change was the addition of more ion cannons. The Imperial II was built with a heavily reinforced hull, stronger deflector shields, and greater firepower than the original Imperial I class. The prominent twin heavy turbolaser and heavy ion cannon turrets flanking the surface of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer were also replaced with batteries of eight-barreled turbolasers in unarmored barbette mountings. Other new features included two parallel "claws" for grappling smaller starships placed in the ventral secondary docking bay, an option for gunners to eject from their station if it was about to be destroyed, and the transparisteel viewports on the main bridge being able to resist an impact of a concussion missile. The Imperial II-class Star Destroyer however suffers from design flaws and have been known to break-down. Despite these flaws as well as the vast resources required to maintain and crew the vessels, they nevertheless remained formidable front line units, even when compared to more efficient Star Destroyers. Foot Note This Ship is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Starships